Like Love
by 42Nico
Summary: In which Midoriya is cold, Uraraka is a blessing, Kaminari is in a pinch, Mina is glad to help, Todoroki eats in a small restaurant, and Aizawa goes to sleep. (Love comes in all forms― it may come as a simple pack of tissue, a phone call from your mom before you go to sleep, or when your classmate lets you copy their homework. In the end, love will still be love.) [Multiple pairs.]


**WAIT, PLEASE, WAIT!**

 **Nico:** Before you start, I recommend that you listen these OSTs― **"Love Teki ~Gakusei Seishun~"** , **"Love Teki ~Kodomo~"** , and **"Love Teki ~Nichijou no Naka ni~"** ― while you read this fic. (No worries, they're all available on Youtube, you can search for them, hehe.) They'll help you enjoy the experience more! :D

Anyway, please go on ahead and enjoy! :)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **1\. Tissue**

 _In which Midoriya braves the cold, and Uraraka is a blessing._

* * *

" _Achoo!_ "

After that loud sneeze, Midoriya sniffed as hard as he could and rubbed his reddening nose. It must be the cold weather, he lamented― it was almost December now, and the season's just getting chillier than ever. As he and Ochako walked to the cafeteria for lunch, he rubbed his hands together and hugged himself tightly to gather some heat for himself. It was just his awful luck that he forgot to bring his handkerchief today of all times.

"You okay, Deku-kun?" a concerned Ochako asked, leaning in closer to him.

A deep blush immediately crept up on his face, and Midoriya turned away in embarrassment and tried to cover himself.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm okay!" Though if he was completely honest, his heart wasn't definitely okay. Still, he tried to reassure her even when his voice was a little panicky. "I-It's just a little cold, t-that's all!"

Confused about his reaction at first, Ochako's face heated up instantly just as her heart skipped a beat at the realization and distanced herself from him.

Ah, no matter how many times that happened, she never really got quite used to it.

As her heartbeats started easing down, she sneaked a peek at the boy beside her. Though he tried to hide it, his hands were still shaking from the cold as he'd sniff bit by bit as quietly as he could. Trying to put a brave face on, huh?

"Pfft―!" She couldn't help but find it so cute yet so like _him._

"W-What is it?" the green-haired boy asked, trying not to sniff so much. Did he make things awkward somehow? "I-Is something wrong?"

"Here."

Bringing out a small plastic of tissues from her pocket, Ochako handed it to him with a sweet smile. "Use this."

"But―"

"Ah, don't worry! You can have it," she kept her smile for him. "I've got an extra pack in my pocket for emergency."

Still a little embarrassed, Midoriya couldn't focus on her as his eyes kept on darting everywhere. With the cold seemingly dissipating, he silently hoped his face didn't look like a complete tomato as his cheeks continued to burn him away. Right now, he couldn't really decide if he was glad that he didn't bring his handkerchief or not. If he had it in his blazer, something like this wouldn't happen, and he would've kept his nose under control.

Nonetheless, his heart seemed to be quite happy with how things turned out. And one thing was for sure― Uraraka was a true blessing from above.

Carefully, he took the tissue from her hand and uttered, "U-Um, thank you, U-Uraraka-san. I-I'll make sure to treasure it!"

Blinking her wide, brown eyes, Ochako then let out a happy, hearty laugh. Never a dull moment with Deku; that was one of the things she liked about him.

"No, silly! You use it for your nose, your nose!"

"U-Um, r-right! For my nose, yes! Y-Yeah, that's what I mean!"

* * *

 **2\. Eraser**

 _In which Kaminari is in a pinch, and Mina is happy to help._

* * *

Ah, their English quiz was too _damn_ difficult.

As he scratched his forehead, Kaminari licked the top of his lips, trying to figure out how he was supposed to answer this question on the paper. It was a fill-in-the-blank kind of thing wherein he had to choose the right word to complete the English sentence. He only had to pick one of the two choices provided, but no matter how many times he read it over and over, he just didn't get it.

Why the hell should he have a goddamn headache whether Mary _has_ or _have_ a little lamb?

Resting his throbbing head down a bit, Kaminari tried not to stress over the question. _'Calm down, me, just keep it cool,'_ he collected himself and tried going for the next question. There was no use in killing himself over something he couldn't solve; it'd be better to move on and solve something within his capabilities. Besides, the second one might not be related to the first question, so it was better to let this one go and charge forward.

With a newly cool, calm, and collected self, Kaminari read the next question and―

 _The lamb (has, have) fleece as white as snow._

Something inside him cracked.

 _'They're totally related!'_

Everything inside him wailed in panic as beads of cold sweat popped on his face. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Two questions in, and he still didn't have an answer to any of them! How would he even answer the rest if they were all related? If he went back to the first question and answer it wrong, everything else would turn out wrong, and he wouldn't even get at least one point!

 _'Ah, God has forsaken me...'_

He shouldn't have went to that mixer yesterday. It wasn't even worth it― none of the chicks were cute, and now the regret kicked him in the ass so hard he wouldn't be able to stand after this. Goodbye, one point; _'hello, humiliation, my old friend.'_

Filled with nothing but despair, he dropped his right arm to his side, hitting his eraser by accident. The thing fell off from his desk, and Kaminari followed it with his eyes as it bounced its way to Mina's foot.

The pink girl seemed to notice it and paused from writing to pick it up from the floor. Looking around, her attention caught the sight of Kaminari quietly waving a hand at her.

 _"This yours?"_ she mouthed while pointing the eraser to him.

Kaminari was about to nod, but then―

 _'Wait a second!'_

Suddenly, something stopped him from moving. Something was calling out to him; its deep, hollow voice filled with agony and desperation. Taking a quick look at the empty quiz paper on his desk, he only saw one word written on it, and an L.E.D. light bulb lit up instantly in his head.

 _'This is my chance!'_ This was great― he could ask Mina for help! _'But, before that―'_

Kaminari sneaked a look at Present Mic and saw the English teacher watching the other side of the class. He had to make sure the Pro Hero wasn't looking or his plan might get ruined.

As for the other one to watch out for― Iida seemed to be quite occupied with his own paper. He also checked the rest of the class; they all looked busy with their own stuff, too.

 _'Good, good! Now then―'_

Turning back to Mina, he then covered his left side and mouthed, _"Hey, you know the answer in number one?"_

The girl was confused at first, tilting her head slightly, but she caught on quick when her mouth formed an 'o' in realization, and she gave him a thumb up as a reply with a huge grin on her face.

As she started writing down something on his eraser, Kaminari had never been more grateful to anyone in his life. Silently, he did a victory pose. _'Looks like God hasn't abandoned me yet!'_

When Mina tossed his eraser back to him, Kaminari made a quiet promise to treat the girl to something later. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have gotten to see the light of the one point that'd lead him to some kind of victory in this quiz. Thank God for Ashido Mina; may her dreams come to life.

 _'So then―'_ Kaminari wasted no time to see the answer. Once he got the answer to Mary's damned lamb, he could finally move forward. With much eagerness, he opened his palm, flipped over the eraser, and―

 _"Sorry, dunno the answer, too, ehe! But hey, good luck to us!"_

Kaminari felt his soul leaving his body as Mary's white lamb bleated from a distant universe.

* * *

 **3\. Dango**

 _In which Todoroki eats a simple meal in a small restaurant._

* * *

About five blocks away from his place, there is this small restaurant that Todoroki visited often.

The smell of the broth filled his nose as soon as Todoroki entered the shop. Both the chef and his daughter welcomed him with big smiles, and as he looked around, dim, yellow lights hang over the couple eating at the one of the two tables inside and the thick steam coming from the huge pots of both noodles and soup almost covered the old man that he recognized as one of the regulars with his bald, shiny head reflecting one of the bulbs' light above him.

This was one of the regular nights here in this small restaurant wherein Todoroki found some sort of safe haven for himself.

Well, mostly, he just liked the food here; but in time, he came to appreciate the ambiance of the place. As he sat in one of the seats near the counter, there was this odd sense of peace from hearing the clashing sound of knives sliding across chopping boards in contrast with the hushed voices of the customers around to the loud boiling of the broth behind the silent pair working in an almost perfect synchronicity after years and years of practice. From all the times he came here, everything stayed and none of it seemed to change as if this place existed in a different world and a different time.

As he watched from a corner, he was already contented in knowing and feeling that somehow, as small as it maybe, he was also a part of this world.

And in here, everything didn't matter. For a moment, he could forget who he was, forget where he came from, forget what he went through, and simply exist. He was just a lone boy eating in a small restaurant, and nothing else.

"Evenin', young man," the owner of the restaurant greeted. "The usual, I take?"

"Nah, I'll have dango for tonight."

"A'ight, comin' right up! Kasumi, one plate of dango please!"

"On it!"

After she finished preparing the food, the chef's daughter served him a plate of colorful dangos with three each in a stick. She then gave him a smile, said "Enjoy!", before she bowed curtly and went back to her station.

Todoroki uttered a small thanks in return and with a simple smile across his lips, he began eating his meal.

* * *

 **4\. Bed**

 _In which Aizawa goes to sleep._

* * *

After a day of teaching and a long, tiring night in the streets, Aizawa finally went home to sleep.

As soon as he finished taking a shower and dried his hair, he put on a clean shirt and a pair of pajamas before heading to bed. On his way, he turned off most of the lights in his place, leaving one on at the kitchen. When he reached his room, he took one look at the small bowl of water near the entrance before he slid the door open.

Ah, there she was.

Lying on top of his futon, a black kitten slept in peace right at the exact center of the cover. The tiny bell on her white collar made a small, tingling sound as she shifted into a cozier position towards the middle.

Aizawa merely blinked.

He then closed the sliding door, leaving a small gap open for the kitten in case she'd get thirsty, and walked towards his futon. Standing there, he tried to find where he could sleep― _'hmmm,'_ both sides seemed too narrow and the bottom part was too small for him.

 _'Oh, well.'_

Careful not to wake up the kitten, he climbed into the futon and put on a small portion of the blanket just enough to cover his front but left his back bare. He tried to get comfortable, but he ended up shivering a bit from his cold, exposed back.

 _'So cold…'_

The kitten only purred softly and curled herself more comfortably on the futon.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nico:** So I wanted to find a solution to my problem about characterization and dialogue... and when inspiration hit me, this happened. hhHHHHHH― I'm writing this for practice and for fun, of course, but if they are too OOC, I apologize for that. OTL

Anyway, this fic is inspired by the _"Like Love"_ shorts from the anime _Nichijou_. So yeah, it'll not just be about romance― all kinds of love shall be covered here, hehe. All characters will be featured here, too! Including the villains and all. ;)

Please let me know your thoughts about this! Thank you so much! :D

* * *

 **Shameless promotion:** if you guys are interested in my other [BNHA OC] story, **_The World with You_** , just click on my profile and give it a read. Thank you! :)


End file.
